


The Reluctant Nanny

by LadyBelz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBelz/pseuds/LadyBelz
Summary: How the hell did he get roped into caring for a Weasley?





	The Reluctant Nanny

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): None  
> Word Count: 175  
> Disclaimer: Characters are the property of JK Rowling, et al. This fic/drabble was written for fun, not for profit.  
> Written for: (Enchanted)Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge (Livejournal) No. 140 - creature, freak, horror, terrified, witch

The longer the blonde stared at it, the more terrified Harry should have been. But he wasn't.

"Well, aren't you going to do something?" came the voice of his partner. He tore his eyes away reluctantly, deep green meeting stormy gray.

"Honestly, I'm trying not to freak out," was his reply. Pale pink lips dropped open in horror.

"You can't leave me, with this... creature attached like she is!" Draco exclaimed, waving his arms about. Harry stared at the sleeping witch in his arms.

"You volunteered to babysit with me," Harry chuckled, staring at Hermione and Ron's baby daughter peacefully sleeping on Draco's chest.

"I thought you were referring to Edward!" Draco hissed. Despite his temper, he was reluctant to wake the sleeping child in his arms, even if it was a Weasley.

"I never said that," Harry sing-songed before walking out of the room.

"Potter, get back here!" Draco hissed, trapped beneath the baby's small body. All he got in return was Harry's amused laughter as he went to talk to Dobby about dinner.

 

~Fin


End file.
